just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Klumanor
Klumanor is a Central African nation in the Just Cause universe. This is a part of QWTF spy's JC4 project. Description The country is located right near Uganda, and the Democratic Republic of Congo. It is landlocked with a couple of rivers which leads into other nations and out to the sea. It is rich and economically stable unlike its African neighbours, but it is politically unstable. History Beginnings The nation of Klumanor started around the BC era, the earliest known settlers where the Kika tribes who fled from what is now known as the Central African Republic due to severe instability with other tribes. Soon after, the tribes from what is now Sudan immigrated here. Founding new tribes, this led to war, one of the first civil wars in history. This war attracted the Ancient Egyptian empire, who viewed as an opportunity to colonise their land. Soon, In 504 BCE Egyptian troops stormed the nation and outnumbered the tribes. Eventually, Egypt won and brought peace with the cost of enslavement to the Egyptian empire. The Egyptians named the nation Kluman which took inspiration from their name, Kemet. Under Egyptian rule The Egyptians had conquered almost all of Africa, deterring Macedonia and the Roman Empire from invading them due to their sheer size and manpower. These empires that were against Egypt in real life, decided to trade with them instead. This would lead to the worst acts of Human history. The Egyptian empire had a slave trade ring, which many inhabitants of Egyptian conquered lands were apart of. Klumanori life under Egyptian life was harsh and oppressive. Many of the Klumanori were enslaved and forced to work in harsh labour conditions. Many of them forced into believing in Ancient Egyptian religion. Eventually, after years of brutal hardship from the Egyptians, some of these slaves plan to rebel. One of these slaves was Seko. The War for Independence begins in 17 BCE and lasted until 100 AD, the main belligerents where Seko's Army and the Egyptian Empire. Although, the Egyptians repelled the rebellion. The war was remembered as the greatest revolutions of all time. Seko was remembered as a man who sought freedom for him and his people from slavery and the capital city is named after him. The 1800s and transfer to the British Empire When the Middle Ages finished, Egypt was tired of the constant rebellions and tried selling its colonies to newer empires as a form of de-colonisation. Around 1800, the British Empire purchased Kluman from the Egyptian Empire. The nation was renamed Klumanor and was now under control of the British Empire. The slave trade didn't end until the 1860s. Independence In 1964, Independence was finally granted to Klumanor, but the tribes took it too literally. Violence spread throughout the nation, it wasn't too uncommon for someone waiting in a line to be killed with an axe, have their houses smeared with Xs and taken from them, and tribal fights. A police force was set up by Britain to keep the peace, but this didn't prove much. Civil War In 1974, the tribes took guns and went to war with each other, starting the Klumanori Civil War. The tribes outnumbered the British peacekeeping force, causing Britain to intervene. This war lasted from 1974 to 1980, with a British victory and a new democratic government being set up. The tribes were abolished after this. Today Klumanor today is a modernly rich nation with rich resources. Britain left in 1990, and since, the nation is stable for a while. Until the government was openly becoming corrupt, much to the citizens' displeasure. Other Ideologies started to fracture the nation politically. Leading to its political instability. But it isn't going to happen......yet? Government The government is a parliament system with a President as a head of state. There used to be a Prime Minister, but that was scrapped in favour of a President. The government is openly corrupt in Klumanor, with rigged elections, bribes and various scandals, causing Klumanor to politically fracture. While most citizens don't live poor, much middle-class Klumanoris were being taxed unfairly by the upper class, although there is a communist party that existed since the 1940s. It gained traction during the 2000s. Most labour laws are not passed by the Parliament thanks to corruption. Therefore, there is no minimum wage in Klumanor. The military is the National Klumanori's Army, which serves to protect the nation from outside threats. Gallery Landscape_Madagascar_01.jpg images.jpeg south-africa-johannesburg-2010_0.jpg Trivia *Klumanor is based off most African nations such as Congo, South Africa and others, with the twist being that Klumanor is rich, while its African neighbours are poor. *Teo and Mlungisi are from Klumanor. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Locations